


Horizons

by useyourtelescope



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Ark AU, Bellarke Bingo, F/M, Flashbacks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, The Ark Station
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-24 20:08:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21344002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourtelescope/pseuds/useyourtelescope
Summary: Twenty years ago, Clarke Griffin stepped onto the Ark space station as a child, escaping the impending nuclear apocalypse on Earth. She'd grown up believing their vessel was alone in space; that they were humanity's last hope for survival.Twenty four hours ago, the Ark was attacked, upending everything Clarke thought she knew about the universe.Somehow, that still wasn't as surprising as being kidnapped by a space pirate - or everything that followed after.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 16
Kudos: 39
Collections: Bellarke Bingo





	Horizons

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how I landed on Space Pirates while trying to think up ideas that would incorporate as many prompts as I could from the Bellarke Bingo Blast card into one fic, but it was the idea that wouldn't leave me alone so here we are!
> 
> The main prompts I'm using from the Blast prompt card are Ark Setting, Pirates AU and Slow Burn though there are many more to come.

"Where are you taking me?" Clarke demanded, staring angrily at her captors.

Well, the man was the one who had taken her captive. Clarke hadn't seen this woman until she'd awoken in this unfamiliar spaceship ten minutes ago, but she must be an accomplice. 

“Relax,” said the dark-haired woman sitting opposite her, far too nonchalant for Clarke’s liking.

Clarke curled her hands around the side of the metal table in front of her to disguise how much they were shaking while she tried to formulate a plan. 

“We’re just taking you to –“

“O,” the man interrupted tersely, a warning in his dark eyes. He was leaning against the far wall, but looked far from casual. On the contrary, he seemed ready and waiting to pounce.

They hadn't tied Clarke up, even though she'd been unconscious by the time she was brought onto their ship. That told Clarke they didn't consider her a threat. This small compartment in which she'd awoken only had one exit and the man was stood right in front of it. 

“It’s a surprise,” the woman apparently called 'O' shrugged. “But you’ll like the planet we're going to. Earth-folk always do.”

“Planet?” Clarke repeated dumbly, her brain too stuck on that word to even register the unfamiliar term that followed it. “That’s not…that’s not possible.”

O glanced over her shoulder to meet the eyes of the man, the look in her eyes saying, “Seriously?”

On an ordinary day Clarke would have bristled with indignation at receiving such a reaction from this strange girl, but the last twenty-four hours had been far from ordinary.

Clarke had spent almost her whole life on the Ark, a large vessel made up of twelve space stations. She'd only been a child when they'd had to flee Earth before the nuclear apocalypse hit and covered the planet with radiation. The plan was for the Ark to orbit the Earth for generations until it was safe for people to be sent back to the ground. She had always been taught that nothing and no one could have survived the apocalypse twenty years ago, and that the Ark was all alone in space.

But these two were living and breathing proof that people had survived outside of the Ark. They had their own spaceship, which she was now a passenger on, however unwillingly. If there really were other people and spacecrafts out there, could the Ark have been wrong about the planets too?

“I believe her,” the man said steadily, interrupting Clarke’s whirring thoughts.

The girl turned around fully to face him now. “Bell –”

“I believe that she believes it,” the man – Bell – interrupted her, making Clarke’s heart sink.

She didn’t know what to believe anymore.

* * *

Yesterday morning had started just like any other day on the Ark. She had breakfast with her best friend Wells, the Chancellor’s son. She made small talk with Jackson, lead doctor for the Ark, as they prepped the infirmary for patients. She treated a few people, but all with minor ailments – coughs and bruises and the like. There hadn’t been anything to worry about. 

Not until the alarm had sounded. 

The noise sent a number of stations into chaos as people struggled to remember the protocols. After all, it was the first time since the new alarm system had been put in place seven years ago that it had ever been used and they had never had to act on their instructions before. Many people waited to react, wondering if it was a malfunction or possibly even a surprise test.

However, Clarke knew better than to doubt the potential danger. Whether the alarm was warning of another attempted uprising like the one spearheaded by Diana Sydney that had led to the creation of a standardized alarm system across the twelve stations, or something else altogether, she had no time to waste.

She’d sprung up from her chair at the sound, knocking over some bandages in her haste. Jackson was hot on her heels as she ran out into the empty corridor, bringing the patient he'd been treating with him.

“Clarke, where are you going?” Jackson called out.

They both knew the protocols dictated they should be leaving to their left, but Clarke was heading straight.

“I have to find Wells.”

Jackson’s eyes grew worried but he understood. Clarke had lost her father in Sydney's violent attempt to take control of the council – a council Wells now had a seat on. Wells was the only family Clarke had left; she had to make sure he was safe.

“Be careful,” Jackson said soberly.

Clarke nodded. “You too.”

Just as Clarke had turned away the girlish voice of Jackson’s patient exclaimed, “Look!”

It was Jackson’s subsequent gasp that convinced Clarke to stop and look for herself.

When she did turn back to look at the window the girl was pointing at her jaw dropped.

With every second they stared, their view of Earth was slowly being blocked by incoming spaceships.

* * *

“This will be your quarters.”

“My quarters,” Clarke grumbled, staring at the bed through the open doorway. She was so drained after everything that had happened that part of her longed to lie down. But she also knew better than to trust this man again. 

Bell crossed his arms, voice gruffer when he said, “Not fancy enough for you?”

“You kidnapped me!” she exclaimed. “Just call it a prison cell.”

He smirked then. Actually smirked! “You’re not exactly chained up. See this button?” he added, pointing to one inside the room. “You can open and close the door whenever you feel like leaving.”

“And go where exactly?” Clarke demanded, her anger returning in the face of so many unanswered questions. “I’m not in a rush to go on a spacewalk!”

His responding smile looked almost approving, and it annoyed Clarke even more.

“You dragged me onto your ship against my will – “

“Likely saving your life in the process,” he interrupted.

“And that makes you a hero?” she scoffed. “You’re nothing more than a – " she floundered for the right word, "a rogue!”

“A rogue?” He actually laughed at that, and Clarke heard the woman joining in behind them.

“Wow!” she giggled. “Bell’s been called a lot of shit, but I’ve never heard that one before.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is pirate,” Bell supplied.

“Pirate?” Clarke repeated, trying to recall what she had learned about pirates. As far as she’d been told they were most prolific hundreds of years ago on Earth, sailing the seas rather than the skies.

She shrank back instinctively, remembering the violence in the tales she had heard.

“We won’t hurt you,” the girl said, unexpectedly kind after her bluntness earlier.

“Why would I trust the people who kidnapped me?” Clarke said, her back carefully lined up against the wall so she could keep both of them in sight.

She seemed to consider this for a moment before replying, “My name is Octavia. This is my brother Bellamy.”

“That’s Captain to you,” he said.

Clarke rolled her eyes but any response was cut off by the appearance of another woman about her age. She hadn’t realised there was anyone else on the ship with them.

“Oh, ignore him, he doesn’t bite,” she said, coming up right in front of Clarke with a friendly smile on her face.

“Thanks for undermining my authority yet again.”

“I’m Harper,” she said, taking her own advice by ignoring Bellamy's remark and holding her hand out for Clarke to shake.

In spite of herself, Clarke found her hand lifting to return the gesture. 

“How many of you are there?” She hadn’t seen much of the ship yet but it felt so much smaller than the Ark.

Bellamy seemed like he was about to say something before Harper replied breezily, “Just us three today.”

As if on queue, a strange noise sounded from the other end of the ship.

The trio in front of her shared a strange look before they all dashed off to investigate.

It should have made her feel relieved – like she had a chance to get away – but it only confirmed to Clarke that they knew she had no way out. Even if she found the controls for their craft she wouldn’t know what to do. It wasn't like anyone on the Ark had been taught how to survive on a strange spacecraft; they'd been told such things didn't exist. Wells’ friend Raven could probably figure out how to fly a spaceship if she'd been captured, but only because she was an actual genius. 

Clarke spared a thought for the friends she'd been parted from before she followed the others, keeping a safe distance as she approached. They were all crouching facing a corner in the corridor, their positions blocking Clarke's view. 

“Look at that," she heard Bellamy say. "We’ve got stowaways.”

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses as to who stowed away on the ship?


End file.
